The present invention relates to a protecting configuration for flat electrical cables.
One example of a conventional FPC flat cable consists of a conductive path formed on an insulating base film, an upper face thereof being covered by a protective film. An example using this type of configuration, wherein conductive paths between a plurality of flat cables are connected, is described in JP 4-359874. In this example, a portion of a film face of a pair of cables is cut away to expose the conductive path within and, with the two flat cables in a state whereby one is above the other, a connecting terminal is used to crimp the exposed portions of the two conductive paths together, thereby connecting the conductive paths via this connecting terminal.
However, in the above example, when the conductive paths between the plurality of flat cables are connected, the conductive paths and the connecting terminals are in an exposed state. Consequently, there is the danger that they may come into contact with foreign matter, thereby being damaged, short-circuited if the foreign matter is electrically conductive, etc.
The present invention has taken the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a configuration for protecting connecting portions between a plurality of flat cables.
According to the invention there is provided an enclosure for protecting an electrical connection between overlying flat electrical cables each having of a non-conductive flexible carrier strip and a conductive path, said enclosure being adapted to surround said electrical connection and to grip said cables.
Such an enclosure both protects the electrical connection, for example a clamp-type terminal, and grips the cables so as to prevent stretching or twisting forces being transmitted to the connection.
Preferably protrusions of the enclosure pass through preformed apertures of the cable so as to fix the relative position of cable and connector and to ensure effective transmission of forces from one side of the connection to the other.
The enclosure is preferably formed from identical half-members, and has a releasable latch to hold the half-members together. The latch is preferably a snap fit.
The enclosure preferably seals against the flexible carrier strip between adjacent conductive paths so as to provide an insulating and moisture barrier.